The present invention relates generally to the field of supporting loads such as bicycles and speakers with a support stand. In the support system field one is faced with two conflicting objectives, the first being to provide a sturdy support that will yield the type of support that is required for a heavy load. The second and competing objective is to also provide a support that is capable of easy storage as well as portability. In the past, others have focused on either the portable feature or the substantial structure feature with limited success in combining the two. Furthermore, it is always a goal to provide a support that is easy to manufacture as well as being cost efficient. Often, in many past systems, designers have taken the approach that a symmetrical configuration is the most efficient configuration to provide for a given load. This is often due to the fact that the load is positioned directly on top of the support so that the support structure provides support immediately below the load. However, this approach fails to take into consideration loads which are unbalanced or that are not positioned immediately above the support structure. Rather some loads can be positioned by a clamping arm on the support structure. As a result, these loads that are not either positioned immediately above a symmetrical support or that are positioned by way of a clamping arm often result in the entire support and load assembly being off balance and unstable. As a result these prior designs have left the support in a less desirable configuration than a user of the support would desire.
Furthermore in regard to some types of specific loads such as bicycles or speakers, the prior symmetrical support configurations are particularly undesirable. In the bicycle field it is often necessary to configure the support structure in an area that is cramped for space, such as a garage, a service area in a repair shop, or a display area in a retail store. As one can readily understand such space in a garage, workshop, store, or even an individual's home comes at a premium. Therefore, it is important in utilizing such supports to work on a bicycle to have a support that lends itself towards installation in either a corner or up against a wall.
In regard to speaker assemblies, again it is often a tight space in which such speakers need to be erected. Consequently prior support systems which have utilized symmetrical designs are unfavorable for erecting the speakers in a corner or up against the wall of a concert hall. Furthermore, a speaker presents a heavy load that exerts a substantial force as well as torque on the speaker stand; and, many prior speaker support structures have not provided the substantial support necessary to establish the speakers in a stable position while at the same time offering portability.
In regard to bicycles it is also necessary to be able to work effectively in front of the bicycle support structure. The bicycle often hangs off the support structure such that in some prior designs that utilized a symmetrical support base the legs of the support were oriented such that the user had to step on the legs while working on the bicycle.
In addition the housing of some prior designs which contains the attachment point for the legs of the support stand has often been quite high on the support structure--perhaps even as high as or higher than the waist of the bicycle repairperson. As a result the legs extending from the housing have interfered with the bicycle as it hangs down from the bicycle support stand. This interference has been unacceptable as it prevents the repairperson from effectively working on the bicycle.
Similarly, many prior designs which used a purely symmetrical relationship for their workstands have sacrificed space and efficiency by configuring the load support members of such devices immediately over the center of the symmetrical workstand. In regard to speaker loads and bicycle loads, this has forced those loads to be oriented either on the middle of the support stand or toward the front of the support stand. Much valuable floor space and perhaps stability of the supported load was sacrificed by such an arrangement.
Finally, prior systems have sacrificed either portability or structural support in trying to achieve the goals of providing a stable yet portable support. As a result there is a need for a system which can satisfy these goals and preferably at the same time.